(Rule Series) Phone call at 3 AM
by Owloka
Summary: Jangan mengangkat telepon pukul tiga pagi, jika kau tidak mau berbicara dengan sesuatu yang bukan manusia di seberang sana.


BBB sepenuhnya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga Terhibur

* * *

"Jangan menerima panggilan pukul tiga pagi."

Fang pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ramen Man saat Fang baru diizinkan menggunakan ponsel genggam oleh orangtuanya. Pria muda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat-lekat bola mata Fang dengan sepasang mata birunya, dia terlihat serius, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun dikerjai dengan leluconnya, Fang tidak dapat menganggap perkataan dari sahabat karib Abangnya secara serius. Kehidupan mereka penuh lelucon, bahkan nama Ramen Man merupakan lelucon, hanya julukan aneh yang diberikan Abangnya dikarenakan pemuda itu menggemari ramen dan rambut kriting pirangnya sangat mendukung nama Ramen Man untuk masuk ke dalam identitasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang, bersandar pada sofa di ruang tamu, tangannya memutar-mutar ponsel genggang model terbaru di tangannya.

Ramen Man mengambil napas panjang "Dengarkan saja, jangan pernah dijawab, kalau tidak, kau akan berbicara dengan sesuatu yang bukan manusia di sambungannya." ucapnya masih dengan tatapan serius.

Fang menghela napas, memutar bola matanya. Lelucon Ramen Man tidak lagi menggundang emosi apapun di dadanya. Dulu, ada saat dia menganggap serius perkataan Ramen Man, dan Fang menyesali itu. Sebagian besar leluconnya adalah cerita yang dia buat-buat untuk menakut-nakuti Fang, salah satunya adalah cerita tentang santa klaus empat tahun lalu.

Fang mengakui ada masa dia masih mempercayai tentang hal yang sesungguhnya adalah omong kosong, dirinya yang dulu selalu menggebu-gebu setiap kali mendengar kata santa klaus dan tidak akan bisa diam setiap kali natal datang, Ramen Man menggunakan kesempatan itu, dia merangkai cerita tentang bagaimana nasib anak-anak yang tidak mau tidur saat malam natal dan mencoba menunggu santa klaus datang. Tiap anak yang sengaja menunggu santa klaus akan ditangkap oleh pria gendut itu dan dibawa ke kutub utara untuk dijadikan makanan untuk para elfnya. Lelucon Ramen Man sukses membuat Fang menangis terisak-isak saat umurnya delapan tahun di malam natal karena tidak sengaja memergoki ayahnya menaruh kado di bawah pohon natal dengan kostum santa klaus, Fang menjerit dan berlari ke kamar Kaizo, menangis hingga pagi.

Melihat reaksi Fang. Ekspresi serius Ramen Man luntur, raut kebosanan segera mengisi wajahnya "Adikmu sudah tidak asik lagi." Ucapnya beralih pada Kaizo yang sedang sibuk mengganti _channel _televisi.

Kaizo menenggak _coke _kalengnya "Dia sudah cukup besar untuk menyadari tidak ada gunanya percaya padamu." balas Kaizo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

Diluar dugaan, Fang merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa sehingga tawa kecil keluar.

Dahi Ramen Man berkerut bingung "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau mengatakannya seakan hantu bisa menggunakan ponsel." balas Fang.

"Memang konyol," ucap Ramen Man, kepalanya mengangguk, tatapan matanya beralih menatap buku-buku jarinya "tapi mungkin kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku kali ini." walaupun wajahnya tidak lagi serius, suaranya mengandung nada ganjil.

"Ya mungkin kau harus mendengarkannya, tidak buruk juga." balas Kaizo.

Ramen Man menoleh "Woah… lihat Abangmu setuju padaku."

"Tapi bukan untuk alasan konyol," lanjut Kaizo sembari menyesap _coke_nya "Itu hanya pepatah modern, ada logika bagus dibaliknya, jangan mengangkat ponsel pukul tiga pagi dapat secara tidak langsung mengajarkan si penelpon tentang tata krama menghubungi orang. Jika semua orang memang menerapkan perkataan itu, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berani untuk menghubungi seseorang di waktu tidak menyenangkan, karena mereka tahu itu pasti percuma, karena tidak mungkin akan ada yang mengangkatnya, sayangnya tentu hal seperti itu mustahil diterapkan sepenuhnya, selalu ada waktu-waktu darurat bukan?"

Ramen Man merengut, dia menggeleng, terlihat kecewa "Bukan, ya sebenarnya ada benarnya juga tapi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus aneh terjadi di kota sebelah, lebih aneh lagi kasus itu ditutup-tutupi oleh kepolisian dan media juga tidak mau mencoba mengangkatnya seakan mereka ketakutan."

"Apa yang terjadi di kota sebelah?" tanya Fang, jarinya tanpa sadar mengaktifkan layar ponselnya, siap mencari tahu lewat internet, pasti setidaknya ada, satu atau dua artikel yang mengangkat tentang kasus itu kalau memang ucapan Ramen Man kali ini serius.

Ramen Man mengusap leher belakangnya "Ada banyak kasus orang hilang di kota sebelah."

"Penculikan?" tanya Fang

Ramen Man angkat bahu "Entahlah, mereka hanya poof… hilang tanpa jejak, salah satu dari orang yang hilang itu sempat membuat rekaman suara yang ditinggal di kamarnya dan…" bibirnya yang ingin berucap berhenti seketika, Ramen Man memperbaiki posisi duduknya seolah-olah dia gelisah, setelah keheningan panjang Ramen Man melanjutkan dengan bisikkan "di rekaman tersebut dia hanya mengatakan tentang panggilan minta tolong yang datang pukul tiga pagi."

Bulu kudu Fang meremang, cerita itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut namun gerak gerik Ramen Man kali ini terlihat bergitu serius, bukan keseriusan yang dibuat-buat namun terlihat jujur.

"Sesungguhnya teman SMP ku termasuk dalam daftar orang hilang di kota sebelah," ucap Ramen Man, satu kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai "jadi… aku sedikit was-…"

"Jangan khawatir, jika saja wabah orang hilang itu menghampiri tempat ini, kau tidak akan tiba-tiba masuk ke daftar itu, aku punya dua alasan kuat kenapa kau tidak akan masuk ke daftar orang hilang." potong Kaizo.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ramen Man heran.

Kaizo menyesap _coke_nya "Satu, jika mereka pergi dikarenakan keinginan mereka sendiri itu tidak mungkin terjadi padamu karena kau tidak bisa berpisah dari mama mia mu lebih dari 24 jam, dua, jika ini kasus penculikan, aku yakin, dari bangsa alien, dedemit atapun manusia manapun tidak akan ada yang mau menculikmu karena kau terlalu menyusahkan"

Ramen Man mengambil bantal sofa, melemparkan bantal kecil itu ke arah Kaizo. Tidak melihat serangan datang, bantal itu mengenai kaleng _coke_ di genggaman Kaizo, kaleng itu terpeleset ke lantai ruang tamu, tumpah sembari mengeluarkan desisan akibat kandungan karbonasinya yang menguap.

Gelakan tawa keluar dari mulut Ramen Man, mulutnya yang terbuka lebar segera terbungkam oleh bantal lain yang dilontarkan Kaizo, bantal itu tepat menghantam wajah Ramen Man, cepat dan keras.

Fang terkekeh pelan melihatnya, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, bisa berupa baku hantam ataupun rentetan ejekan keluar dari dua pria yang berada di bangku kuliah itu, hal biasa yang terjadi selama hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Fang tidak pernah menyangka, gelak tawa Ramen Man kala itu adalah kali terakhir dia mendengarnya, karena Ramen Man menghilang empat hari kemudian.

Tidak ada pesan atau saksi mata yang melihat Ramen Man di hari dia hilang. Bahkan orangtuanya tidak sadar Ramen Man menghilang hingga pemuda itu tidak kunjung pulang saat tengah malam. Orangtuanya bersaksi pada polisi bahwa selama dua hari sebelum Ramen Man menghilang dia masih terlihat normal, sehari kemudian Ramen Man tiba-tiba mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan di hari ke empat, dia menghilang tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana dia pergi dan tidak ada cara untuk menghubunginya.

Menghilangnya Ramen Man memberikan dampak besar bagi Fang. Fang bertanya-tanya apa yang dirasakan oleh Abangnya karena Fang sendiri sangat terguncang. Hari-hari Fang diisi kegelisahan mengingat sebelum Ramen Man dinyatakan hilang, pemuda itu baru saja membeberkan tentang kasus hilangnya orang di kota sebelah, sebelum dia juga ikut hilang seolah dia memang ditargetkan karena mengetahui sesuatu.

Belum pernah sebelumnya dalam hidup Fang dia berhadapan dengan polisi, mereka berkali-kali datang ke rumahnya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Ramen Man. Saat Fang menceritakan segala yang dia tahu, tentang kasus di kota sebelah dan tentang panggilan pukul tiga pagi, ketiga polisi yang menanyainya hanya manggut-manggut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kota tempat mereka tinggal mereka gempar dengan berita hilangnya Ramen Man, kota ini bukanlah kota besar, sebuah berita dapat menyebar dengan cepat dan masuk ke telinga siapapun di kota itu. Selama polisi disibukkan mencari jejak hilangnya Ramen Man, kumpulan komunitas yang ada di kota itu mengadakan pencarian massal. Kaizo ikut dalam pencarian itu, mereka menggeledah seluruh kota, menelusuri pinggiran hutan yang menjadi perbatasan kota tersebut selama sebulan penuh tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa, tidak ada jejak, tidak ada tubuh, tidak ada yang tahu apa dia diculik atau dibunuh.

Fang dapat melihat bagaimana frustasinya Kaizo. Abangnya tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari jejak Ramen Man, dia mencari tahu dengan segala hal yang dia mampu hingga dia sendiri ikut menghilang.

Malam saat Kaizo menghilang, Fang mendengar Abangnya berteriak di kamarnya, khawatir dengan kondisi Kaizo, Fang mengecek Kaizo di kamarnya, di sana Fang melihat Kaizo bicara melalui ponselnya, Fang tidak pernah tahu siapa yang ajak Kaizo bicara, tapi siapapun itu berhasil menarik kumpulan ekspresi panik yang tidak pernah muncul di wajah Kaizo sebelumnya.

"Dimana kau?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sial! Katakan kau berada dimana!"

"Aku tahu idiot, aku akan menolongmu!"

"Bertahan Ramy, aku akan segera datang!"

Suara Kaizo bergetar, seolah menahan gejolak emosi di dalam dadanya. Fang dapat merasakan kepanikkan dan ketakutan bercampur dalam suara Kaizo, dari tempat Fang berada, dia dapat melihat layar ponsel Kaizo menampilkan foto saat Fang dan Kaizo berlibur ke pantai saat liburan semester sebelumnya. Aneh sekali pikirnya, Jika dia dapat melihat foto itu terpampang di layar ponsel Kaizo itu berati tidak ada panggilan yang sedang terjadi.

_Ramy? Apa Abangnya itu mabuk? Atau berhalusinasi?_ pikir Fang.

Kaizo baru saja memanggil nama kecil Ramen Man seolah dia menerima panggilan dari Ramen Man. Fang menatap heran dari bingkai pintu hingga Kaizo mengakhiri panggilan itu, napasnya terengah, dia buru-buru mengambil jaket dari lemari dan berbalik untuk menemukan Fang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Kaizo seraya mengenakan jaketnya.

"Abang mau ke mana?" Fang masuk ke kamarnya, firasat di dadanya mengatakan tidak bagus.

Mulut Kaizo terbuka namun kalimat tidak langsung keluar dari mulutnya "Aku harus keluar sebentar, jangan bilang pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku keluar."

"Ke mana?" Fang mencengkram jaket Kaizo, tidak mengizinkan Kaizo untuk pergi "Apa tadi Abang menerima panggilan sungguhan? Apa itu Kak Ramy?"

Kaizo mengangguk walaupun berat "Ya… itu Ramy, aku akan pergi menolongnya sebentar, aku hanya pergi sebentar saja."

"Jangan!" ucap Fang nyaris berteriak "Panggil polisi saja, Abang tidak bisa pergi."

Kaizo berlutut, kedua tangannya meremas bahu Fang, menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan suaranya "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menanganinya…"

"Aku ikut!"

"Jangan!" balas Kaizo mengguncang bahu Fang "Kau tidak boleh ikut, tetap di sini, jangan bangunkan Ibu ataupun Ayah dan jangan panggil polisi, dengarkan Abang…"

"Itu bukan Kak Ramy, layar ponsel Abang…"

"Fang! Dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak mau! Jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan pergi! Itu bukan Kak Ramy."

"Ssshhhh Fang!" tangan Kaizo berpindah untuk membekap mulut adiknya dengan satu tangan, Fang meronta sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalah "Dengarkan Abang," ucapnya lembut "kondisi Ramy bukan kondisi biasa, polisi tidak akan bisa membantu, dan jika ayah dan ibu tahu mereka bisa berada dalam bahaya, dan kau juga sudah dalam bahaya Fang." Kaizo menarik tangannya kembali "Kau harus di sini, kau tidak boleh ikut, tetaplah di sini dan jaga ayah dan ibu, mengerti?"

"Apa yang membuat Abang berpikir bisa mengatasi ini jika polisi saja tidak bisa." rengek Fang.

Kaizo menarik napas panjang "Oh Fang… tolonglah, mengertilah, Abang janji akan mengatasi ini, besok pagi Abang sudah ada di rumah dan Ramy juga akan kembali, Abang janji, besok pagi, saat kau bangun, Abang sudah berada di rumah."

Walaupun Fang enggan, tapi sepanjang hidupnya Kaizo tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya. Fang melespaskan cengramannya pada jaket Kaizo, matanya tidak lepas menatap wajah kakaknya, masih berharap Kaizo mengabulkan permohonannya untuk tidak pergi, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sorot mata Kaizo melunak "Sekarang kau yang janji, jangan beritahu Ayah dan Ibu, oke?" tanya Kaizo.

Fang mengangguk walaupun dadanya terasa berat "Aku janji." Balasanya lirih.

Kaizo tersenyum kecil, menarik Fang untuk memberikannya pelukan cepat dan kecupan di puncak kepalanya "Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, tidurlah kembali, dan jangan khawatir oke?"

Fang kembali mengangguk, selain pipinya yang basah, telapak tangannya juga ikut basah saat melihat Kaizo mengendap-ngendap turun ke lantai bawah, jantungnya berdegup seakan ingin keluar dari sangkar tulangnya saat melihat Kaizo perlahan membuka kunci pintu. Fang cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya, menyibak gorden jendela dan memperhatikan kepergian Kaizo lewat jendela.

Kaizo berbalik sejenak, membuat mata bertemu, kakaknya memberikan acungan jempol kepada Fang sebelum menghilang kegelapan malam, menuju jalan yang mengarah ke pinggiran hutan. Fang masuk ke dalam selimutnya, matanya melirik jam di atas meja belajarnya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 03:20, matanya membulat khawatir saat ucapan Ramen Man menggema di dalam batok kepalanya.

_Jangan menerima panggilan pukul tiga pagi._

Fang menggigit bibirnya, apa benar Abangnya menerima panggilan? Kalau iya bukankah waktunya sangat bertepatan? Abangnya menerima panggilan pukul tiga pagi.

Rasa asin menyebar di mulutnya, dia begitu gelisah sehingga melukai bibirnya sendiri dengan gigitannya, Fang memejamkan mata dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidur dengan harapan Kaizo sudah kembali saat pagi datang.

Di pagi hari, Kaizo tidak menampakkan dirinya, begitupun di pagi selanjutnya, dan pagi selanjutnya…

.

.

.

Waktu seperti berulang bagi Fang, kegemparan kota, pencarian massal, dan rentetan pertanyaan polisi kembali berdatangan. Kali ini segalanya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sulit dan menyakitkan, melihat orangtuanya yang menangis memohon-mohon pada polisi untuk menemukan putra mereka sangat menusuk dada Fang. Dia membiarkan Kaizo pergi, dia melihat Kaizo pergi dan Abangnya sekarang tidak kembali.

Fang meringkuk dalam selimutnya, mengenyahkan suara sirine yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kota tersebut, Fang menolak untuk sekolah karena muak dengan pertanyaan dan ejekkan teman sekolahnya. Kaizo telah hilang selama seminggu dan Ramen Man telah hilang selama lima minggu, dan polisi-polisi idiot itu tidak melakukan kemajuan sama sekali.

Layar ponselnya menyala dan bergetar, jantungnya akan berdetak keras setiap kali ponselnya menunjukkan pemberitahuan pesan ataupun panggilan masuk. Fang segera mengeceknya dan kekecewaan membanjiri dadanya, dia berharap Kaizo menghubunginya, dia berharap Abangnya segera memberi kabar kalau dia baik-baik saja, namun selain ucapan bela sungkawa dari teman-temannya, Fang tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun.

_Kurang ajar_ pikir Fang_, Abangnya belum mati dan mereka berani beraninya menyimpulkan kalau Abangnya sudah mati._

Rumahnya terasa seperti bukan rumah lagi, ayahnya selalu menghabiskan di luar rumah, mencari Abangnya bersama dengan kumpulan komunitas kota, jika dia kembali, ayahnya akan segera menyalakan ponselnya, menghubungi banyak penyelidik dan detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari Abangnya, menanyakan seluruh perkembangan hingga dia kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa, sedangkan ibunya, tidak ada waktu dimana ibunya tidak menangis, dia menangis sepanjang waktu, dia menangis saat mencuci, dia menangis saat memasak, jika ibunya berhenti menangis maka wanita itu hanya akan termenung menatap pintu seperti berharap Abangnya secara ajaib akan menghambur masuk.

Fang memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimutnya sepanjang waktu, mengirimkan pesan dan mencoba menelpon kembali Abangnya. Panggilannya tidak pernah tersambung, sudah seminggu setelah Abangnya hilang dan mungkin baterai ponselnya habis di tengah perjalanan.

Fang mulai terisak, dia dapat menahan tangisnya di siang hari tapi saat malam hari datang dia merasa lebih tersiksa lagi. Dia merasa bersalah, dia merasa gagal, dia seharusnya mengikuti Abangnya, dia seharusnya membangunkan orangtuanya dan memanggil polisi saat melihat sesuatu yang salah pada Kaizo, seharusnya dia melakukan itu namun dia justru tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Fang bergelung, memohon-mohon agar Abangnya pulang, dia tertidur di tengah-tengah permohonannya hingga sebuah getaran membangunkan Fang. Untuk sesaat dia tidak menyadari dari mana asal getaran itu hingga kesadaran mulai merasuki kepalanya. Matanya yang digelayuti kantuk segera terbuka lebar saat melihat ponselnya tengah bergetar, Fang segera meraihnya, dadanya dibanjiri dengan kelegaan saat melihat sebuah nama yang dia nanti-nanti akhirnya memangilnya.

"Abang?" panggil Fang menjawab panggilan itu "Abang dimana? Abang baik-baik saja kan?"

Sunyi.

Fang melihat kembali layar ponselnya, di layar itu terpampang jelas nomor yang dia alamatnya sebagai 'Abang Kaizo'

"Abang?" panggil Fang.

Di ujung sana, suara seseorang menarik napas serak terdengar, tarikan napas itu berubah menjadi hembusan napas kencang, bagi Fang suara hembusan napas itu terdengar seperti gerangan.

"Halo?" panggil Fang "Abang?"

Panggilan itu terputus.

Fang menarik ponselnya menjauh, menatap layar yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Kaizo di pantai saat mereka liburan. Bukan foto itu yang hendak Fang lihat namun penunjuk waktu di layar bercahaya redup itu.

_03:00 A.M_

Tangannya bergetar, membuka kunci layar ponselnya, jarinya basah oleh keringat, menyulitkan Fang untuk menekan kontak Kaizo, saat dia berhasil, tangannya masih bergetar membawa mesin kotak itu kembali menempel ke telinganya.

Bunyi _tut…tut…tut_ terdengar yang menandakan panggilannya kali ini tersambung. Fang menunggu dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat. Suara wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Fang, yang ternyata merupakan operator otomatis yang memberitahukan bahwa masa panggilannya berakhir karena nomor yang dituju tidak menjawab.

Jantungnya berdetak, memompa darahnya begitu cepat keseluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya terasa panas. Fang kembali memberanikan diri memanggil nomor Kaizo, kali ini dia tidak menekan tombol untuk panggilan via audio namun jarinya justru bergerak menekan tombol untuk panggilan video.

Tangannya masih bergetar hebat sehingga Fang merasa ingin muntah, panggilannya tersambung juga kali ini. Matanya lekat menatap layar ponselnya hingga panggilan itu dijawab. Awalnya hanya kegelapan, layar itu menampilkan kegelapan bersama dengan suara napas yang sebelumnya Fang dengar.

"A… Abang?"

Tarikan dan hembusan napas berat membalas panggilannya...

"Apa ini Abang?"

Layar itu terlihat bergerak, menampilkan sedikit cahaya merah.

"Si… siapa?" tanya Fang pada akhirnya "Ini siapa?" suaranya bergetar "Di mana Abangku? Di mana Kak Ramy? Siapa ini?"

Cahaya merah mengisi layar itu sekarang, suara napas itu semakin jelas, menyerupai seseorang yang terkena serangan atsma, berjuang untuk mengisi dan membuang udara dari paru-parunya.

"Siapa? Ini siapa?"

Terputus.

Fang mencampakkan ponselnya, dia kembali bergelung ke dalam selimutnya. Sepenuhnya ketakutan. Dia berkali-kali berusaha kembali tidur, namun setiap kali matanya terpejam, Fang dapat mendengar suara napas itu mendekat. Setiap kedipan yang dia ambil suara napas itu semakin dekat. Membuatnya terjaga sepanjang sisa malam.

Di pagi hari, segalanya tetap sama, polisi masih berputar-putar ke seluruh kota itu, skala pencarian meluas karena ada dugaan perdagangan manusia. Detektif semakin kreatif menyabungkan satu hal ke hal lain yang sebenarnya tidak menunjukkan jalan keluar sama sekali. Ponselnya semakin berisik dengan puluhan pemberitahuan dari teman-temannya yang sengaja mengganggunya dengan mengirimkan banyak teori konspirasi penculikan.

Pagi itu Fang terduduk di meja belajarnya, hatinya bahkan lebih hancur lagi hari ini. Saat matahari terbit dia datang ke ayahnya untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan segala yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia kira ayahnya akan berteriak marah padanya, dia kira akan menerima amukkan ayahnya karena baru mau mengatakan kebenarannya sekarang, di luar dugaan ayahnya justru menangis, yang membuat Fang begitu bingung.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Fang, pria itu hanya menangis dan memeluk Fang sepanjang pagi, saat menyuruh Fang untuk sarapan, ayahnya menarik ibunya ke kamar, membiarkan Fang sarapan seorang diri. Rasa penasaran mendorong Fang untuk menyusul ayahnya, diam-diam Fang menguping permbicaraan orangtua mereka. Hatinya semakin hancur saat mendengar ayahnya berkata…

_Dia mulai berkhayal, Kita terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kita hingga melupakan Fang, dia sangat merindukan Kaizo hingga mengkhayalkan itu, Fang pikir Kaizo menghilang karena dia, anak kita menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kakaknya menghilang, aku… aku gagal menjaga putra pertamaku dan putra keduaku terabaikan, berapa lama kita seperti ini? berapa lama kita mengabaikan Fang?_

Orangtuanya tidak mempercayainya, jika dia mengatakannya pada polisi atau detektif, mereka tidak akan menganggapnya serius, Fang yakin mereka hanya akan menganggap omongannya hanya sebuah cara meminta perhatian, apa juga yang mereka bisa dapatkan dari anak 12 tahun yang stress karena keluarganya sedang berantakan?

Ya… dan mungkin saja memang begitu adanya. Fang stress, maka dari itu dia mendengar hal aneh di seberang sabungan sana, mungkin seluruh panggilan itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Mungkin ini memang tanda Fang harus merelakannya, dia perlu merelakan kalau Kaizo tidak akan kembali, dan dia masih punya kehidupan panjang. Dia harus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala.

Sayangnya dunia mengatakan tidak.

Pukul 03.00 A.M panggilan itu datang lagi. Fang memelototi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'Abang Kaizo', layarnya berkedip-kedip diiringi getaran, meneriaki Fang untuk mengangkatnya. Fang membiarkan panggilan itu berlalu, membiarkan ponselnya tetap berada di meja belajarnya sedangkan dia meringkuk di kasurnya.

Panggilan itu kembali datang lagi dan lagi hingga Fang tidak kuat. Dia memberanikan diri mengambil ponselnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang akibat ketakutan untuk mendengar apapun yang berada di seberang sana, tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat.

"Ha… halo?" jawab Fang saat mengangkat ponselnya.

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun, bahkan suara napas itu tidak ada.

"Halo?" Fang menarik ponselnya, mengecek layar untuk memastikan panggilan itu masih berlangsung. Dan memang masih.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Fang.

"Fang?" jawab suara di seberang sana "Fang tolong!"

Fang membelalak, dia kenal baik suara siapa itu "Abang! Abang masih hidup? Abang dimana?"

"Fang tolong, tolong aku!" jawab suara dari seberang sana, terdengar panik, napasnya yang terengah-engah terdengar menyakitkan seolah dia sedang berlari dari sesuatu.

"Abang kenapa? aku akan panggil polisi, katakan Abang dimana?"

"Jangan Fang! Tidak ada yang polisi itu dapat lakukan, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku sekarang, jangan beritahu siapapun, kemarilah tolong aku!"

"Apa? Dimana? Abang dimana?"

"Aku kurang tahu pasti, aku akan mengirimkan lokasiku via pesan, datanglah jemput aku, aku butuh pertolonganmu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang, aku janji akan datang, Abang bertahanlah!" balas Fang tidak kalah panik.

"Datanglah sekarang, kumohon, kalau tidak…"

Suara Kaizo terputus, Fang menarik ponselnya, di layar tertera panggilan telah berakhir, dan perberitahuan lain datang berupa pesan yang menunjukkan lokasi di mana Kaizo sekarang. Fang mencoba menghubungi Kaizo kembali, namun gagal.

Fang sadar betul dia mungkin akan berakhir hilang seperti Kaizo, apapun yang dihadapi Abangnya sekarang jelas sekali dia tidak akan mampu mengatasinya, Fang tahu Abangnya kuat dan logis, di seberang sana mungkin saja bukan Kaizo, Abangnya pasti akan memilih untuk memanggil polisi atau bala bantuan lain dan bukan dia, apa yang bisa Fang lakukan? Senjata apa yang dia punya selain pemukul baseball?

Jika ini ternyata merupakan tindakan penculikan lainnya, Fang bertekad maka ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Fang bersiap, dia mengganti piayamanya dengan kaos dan jaket, dia mengambil tongkat baseball di lemarinya, mengikat sepatu ketsnya kuat-kuat dan pelan-pelan keluar dari rumah. Fang membuka pesan Kaizo, memulai GPS ke lokasi Kaizo berada. Tidak lupa sebelum dia menginjakkan kakinya keluar, dia meninggalkan pesan ke semua kontak yang dia punya, keseluruh social media yang dia punya, Fang mengatakan kembali segalanya, apa yang dialaminya dan apa yang disaksikannya di malam Kaizo hilang. Fang juga meng _forward_ pesan berisi lokasi Kaizo berada keseluruh kontaknya, dengan harapan jika dia gagal, maka mereka memiliki petunjuk baru.

Fang berlari kencang, mengikuti tuntunan GPS nya, sekali-kali dia akan memotret jalur yang dia lalui dan mengirimkannya. Lokasi itu mengarahkannya ke pinggiran hutan, yang membuat Fang bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan mendapatkan sinyal atau tidak, tapi mau bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa mundur, Fang terus maju, masuk ke bagian hutan yang lebih dalam, dia tidak pernah memasuki hutan saat malam, pengalamannya kali ini membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Pikirannya meracau, gelapnya hutan membuatnya terus membayangkan akan sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon atau sesemakan. Dia membayangkan sesuatu yang sedang mengintip dibalik batang besar di atas sana atau tangan yang keluar dari rerumputan lebat untuk menangkap kakinya. Bahkan dengan lampu flash dari ponselnya, hutan masih sangat gelap, bagusnya, suara dari GPS dan serangga hutan membantunya mengatasi sedikit ketakutan.

GPS menuntunnya ke jalan penuh rerumputan tinggi, tanpa Fang duga suara penuntun dari GPS mengatakan kalau dia sudah sampai di tujuan. Fang mematung, mencerna tempatnya berada sekarang, pohon-pohon berbatang besar mengelilinginya, menutup cahaya bulan untuk merembes masuk, Fang melihat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 04.20 A.M. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit dan mungkin dia dapat menghadapinya bersama dengan bantuan yang mungkin datang.

Genggaman di tongkat baseballnya menguat. Dia mencoba menghubungi Kaizo kembali, kali ini panggilannya hanya tersambung tanpa dijawab, berkali-kali pun Fang mencoba, Fang berkeliling, mencoba memutuskan harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sangat ketakutan, hutan begitu gelap dan anehnya keadaan berubah begitu sunyi, dia bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suara serangga sedikitpun, cahaya dari flash ponselnya membentuk bayangan pohon sehingga membuat Fang berkali kali terlonjak kaget, mengira seseorang menghampirinya.

"Halo?" teriak Fang "Abang? Ini aku! Fang disini!"

Fang menunggu dan jatungnya terasa seakan meledak saat ponselnya bergetar.

Pesan dari Kaizo. Yang hanya berupa gambar hutan dengan rerumputan tinggi. gambar itu diambil dari angle lain, tapi Kaizo memotretnya saat dia berada di tempat yang sama dengan Fang saat ini. Fang mengangkat layar ponselnya, menyocokkan gambar itu dengan keadaan sekitar, butuh waktu baginya untuk menyocokkan foto itu dengan keadaan sekitar karena kegelapan pekat namun akhirnya dia menemukannya dan berjalan meunuju arah yang ditunjukkan foto itu.

Foto-foto lain berdatangan, Fang mengikuti foto itu tanpa melupakan untuk memforward kembali foto yang dikirimkan Kaizo padanya. Foto itu menuntunnya ke sebuah kandang kambing terbengkalai, kandang itu kecil dan hanya dapat diisi oleh dua ekor, kandang itu tertutup pepohonan tua dan terlihat dapat ambruk kapanpun.

Fang masuk kedalam dan begitu terkejut saat menemukan ada tangga menuju ke bawah. Kandang itu berbau tidak enak, seperti bercampur antara bau kotoran dengan sesuatu yang busuk, Fang mengernyit saat dia menuruni tangga kayu, setiap langkah yang dia ambil, anak tangga yang dipijakinya seolah mengeluarkan lengkingan tawa, semakin dia turun, aroma tidak enak itu semakin menguat, dadanya terasa sesak akibat mencoba untuk tidak menghirup bau itu terlalu banyak.

Tangga itu mengarah ke sebuah pintu lain, aroma tidak enak bahkan lebih menyengat lagi di bawah sana, Fang menaruh ponsenya ke dalam saku kemejanya, sedikit cahaya masih merembes keluar melalui kantong kemejanya, dia membutuhkan kedua tangannya sekarang. Fang memerintahkan dirinya untuk tenang saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, saat kakinya melangkah ke dalam, perutnya seakan ingin mengeluarkan makan malamnya.

Aroma yang begitu kuat memaksanya untuk terpejam, Fang menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, matanya terasa perih akibat aroma tidak enak itu. Dia tidak sanggup memaksakan diri untuk mengambil udara dengan aroma menjijikan ini. Dadanya dibuat sesak akibat tidak dapat bernapas normal. Pandangannya buram saat dia membuka matanya kembali. Walau begitu matanya dapat menangkap sesuatu di depannya. Fang menggosok matanya, menyingkirkan air yang menggenang, lalu dia sadar dari mana aroma itu berasal.

Awalnya matanya hanya menatap satu sosok terbaring di lantai, sosok yang dulunya manusia yang hanya menyisakan tulang berbalut kulit kecoklatan dan pakaian compang camping, sosok-sosok lain mulai terlihat, menampilkan keadaan yang membuat Fang mematung. Beberapa terbaring, beberapa terduduk, beberapa masih memiliki daging yang menempel dan beberapa hanya tinggal tulang.

_Apa-apaan ini? _batin Fang

Mata Fang terpaku menatap satu persatu mayat di depannya, dia mempertanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di sini, dan apa yang membunuh mereka, tulang-tulang mereka beberapa terlihat lengkap, namun banyak juga yang berceceran seolah mereka dulu tercabik.

Sesosok mayat mengambil seluruh perhatiannya, Fang menangkap sosok familiar. Sosok pemuda yang terlihat sudah cukup lama mati hingga tulangnya telah menampakkan diri, dagingnya yang masih menempel membengkak dan menghitam, kedua matanya meleleh keluar dari cangkangnya, rambut keriting pirangnya terlihat kecoklatan.

"Kak Ramy." bisik Fang.

_Selama ini dia ada di sini, siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?_ batin Fang

**"Fang."**

Fang menenggak liurnya.

**"Fang."**

Suara napas familiar keluar, napas yang terakhir kali Fang dengar keluar dari sambungan telepon. Fang berbalik, matanya rakus menatap ke seluruh sisi ruangan, mencari-cari asal suara hingga tatapannya berhenti pada sosok yang terduduk bersandar pada tembok. Fang kalap mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, mengarahkan cahaya langsung pada sosok yang terduduk tersebut.

Mata fang membelalak, kakinya terasa sangat berat sehingga dia ingin jatuh berlutut "Abang?" bisik Fang tidak percaya.

Memang betul itu Abangnya, terduduk bersandar ke sisi tembok, matanya terbuka menampilkan kedua bola matanya yang memutih, kulit sewarna olivenya telah berubah kehijauan, ada robekan besar di perutnya, isi tubuh yang seharusnya berada di dalam sekarang berantakan di sekitarnya, seseorang seperti merampas organ tubuh Kaizo seolah mengambil kudapan dari kantong plastik.

Tuli oleh detak jantungnya sendiri, Fang tidak menyadari suara napas itu masih ada, begitu pula dengan suara kecapan aneh, seperti seseorang tengah mengunyah sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal.

**"Fang."**

Fang membeku. Suara yang berbeda, lebih berat, dan jelas bukan suara Kaizo.

**"Fa…Faaanggg!"** panggil suara yang semakin memberat.

Satu… tiga… enam titik cahaya merah bermunculan di depannya, tubuh Fang begitu kaku sehingga hanya dapat menatap sosok yang keluar dari kegelapan. Terlihat seperti manusia, namun bukan manusia, tubuhnya tinggi kurus, telapak kaki dan telapak tangannya sangat besar dengan tungkai yang terlalu panjang, enam mata merah timbul dari kepala yang seolah hancur, dia merangkak masuk ke dalam cahaya ponselnya, menampilkan wajah yang tidak manusiawi, mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah melebar hingga lehernya ikut terbuka.

_Jangan menerima panggilan pukul tiga pagi._

Suara Ramen Man tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya.

_Kalau tidak, kau akan berbicara dengan sesuatu yang bukan manusia di sambungannya._

Sebelum Fang dapat bereaksi, dia menyaksikan bagaimana tangan itu menembus tubuhnya, merobeknya dari dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

Rule series... Saya akan mengeluarkan beberapa cerita pendek horror dengan tema yang sama "Ada sebuah peraturan" yang tidak boleh dilanggar, cerita horror lainnya akan menyusul dan saya harap ketegangannya terasa.

Let me know if you feel anything...

Semoga terhibur.


End file.
